Waltz
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Nyanyian Gouenji terdengar di antara alunan musik serta tiap langkah yang mereka ambil dalam dansa. Untuk 2/10 yang telat beberapa hari. Another pointless fluff.


**Notes:** Akhirnya saya bisa kontribusi untuk 2/10 day. Yah, walaupun telat... hampir empat hari #duak!  
Beberapa hari yang lalu saya sempet pesimis nggak bisa kontribusi karena saya kena serangan WB. Nyebelin? Emang!

Terus tadi pagi, pas kebetulan saya lagi ga ada urusan di kampus, saya muter Tsuki, Yuki, Hana yang dicover sama VY2 Yuuma dan Rocketeer dari Far East Movement ft Ryan Tedder lalu oh-la-lah! tiba-tiba kepikiran ide buat bikin beginian.

Anyway, saya nggak tahu apakah ini termasuk songfic atau bukan, tapi saya pakai lagu Tsuki, Yuki, Hana sebagai background. Oh, ya, yang belum pernah denger lagunya, silahkan denger dulu. Enak loh~! Saya rekomendasi yang VY2 cover. Err... Kalo nggak salah aslinya Kaito, kan, yang nyanyi? Saya belum pernah denger sih, soalnya udah terlanjur kesemsem sama versi VY2. Suaranya abang Yuuma kece badaiiii boooo! Hahahahaah! #biased

Oh, ya, kalo ada yang pernah baca "Heartbeat" mungkin bisa dibilang ini adalah sequel-nya. Yang belom pernah baca? Gapapa, cerita ini masih cukup kuat untuk berdiri sendiri kok ^q^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gouenji and Kazemaru are property of Level-5 and their own bodies, as much as one another. I gain no commercial advantages.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, possibly typo(s), Shounen-ai, pemakaian bahasa yang amburadul, plotless story, very cliche, sweetness. Etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**Waltz  
by Lunlun Caldia**

* * *

"Aku bosan."

Gouenji mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi dan menatap Kazemaru yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil menyandarkan siku pada tangan sofa. Wajah pemuda cantik itu terlihat sedikit terlipat dan... mengantuk? Oke, pasti dia benar-benar bosan saat ini.

"Aku bosan," ulang si pemilik mata cokelat. Dia kemudian menelengkan kepalanya menatap Gouenji. "Bisa kau ganti acaranya?"

Gouenji menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia langsung meraih _remote_ tv yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi dan memberikannya pada Kazemaru. Kazemaru dengan senang hati mengambil _remote_ yang disodorkan oleh pemuda berambut putih itu, lalu, pada detik berikutnya, ia sudah terlihat sibuk menganti _channel_. Gouenji sendiri hanya diam memperhatikan gambar di layar televisinya bergoyang karena Kazemaru terus menggonta-ganti _channel_-nya.

Hari ini adalah hari libur dan Kazemaru sedang tidak punya rencana untuk pergi bersama siapa pun. Karena ia benar-benar tidak punya ide harus melakukan apa sepanjang hari ini, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk main ke rumah Gouenji. Tidak ada salahnya, kan, jika Kazemaru memilih menghabiskan hari liburnya di rumah sang kekasih hati, hmm? Lagipula Gouenji kebetulan juga sedang berada di rumah.

Karena itu, dengan semangat 45, akhirnya Kazemaru pun pergi ke tempat Gouenji. Tapi setelah sampai di sana keadaannya sama saja; Kazemaru tetap tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilakukan.

Jadi, di sinilah mereka berdua berakhir. Di ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang keluarga. Duduk di sofa panjang sambil menonton televisi. Sialnya, daritadi Kazemaru tidak menemukan acara yang bagus dan hal ini makin membuatnya bosan setengah mati.

Gouenji masih diam saja memperhatikan Kazemaru yang sibuk mengganti _channel _televisi saat tiba-tiba pemuda berparas cantik itu menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berkata, "Ah! Ini kan penyanyi yang kemarin baru saja meluncurkan album baru!"

Gouenji mengerling ke arah televisi. Seorang pria terlihat sedang melantunkan lagu secara akustik di sebuah panggung besar. Gouenji tidak tahu apa judul lagu yang dinyanyikan orang itu, tapi para penonton yang sebagian besar dari kalangan anak muda tampak menikmati alunan lagu pria tersebut. Kazemaru juga. Dia bahkan menggumamkan beberapa bait liriknya.

Gouenji menghela nafas panjang lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Apa bagusnya? Menurutku suaranya biasa-biasa saja," komentar Gouenji.

Kazemaru menoleh sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Suaranya bagus, tahu!"

"Lebih bagus suaraku," Gouenji menyahut percaya diri, hal ini tentu saja membuat Kazemaru refleks tergelak.

"Memangnya kau bisa menyanyi? Seingatku, kau pernah bilang jika kau tidak bisa menyanyi."

Gouenji menggedikkan bahu. "Waktu itu aku bilang tidak bisa menyanyi karena sedang malas menyanyi."

"Alibi," Kazemaru membalas sinis.

Gouenji menoleh. Memasang ekspresi menantang pada kekasihnya lalu berkata, "Mau mendengarku menyanyi? Kebetulan aku pernah mendengar sebuah lagu bagus dan aku ingin sekali menyanyikannya untukmu."

Alis Kazemaru mencuat ke atas, tertarik. "Tentu."

Sang pemuda tan pun bangkit dari sofa. Dia berjalan ke arah pemutar musik yang ada di dekat televisi, Kazemaru sendiri refleks mematikan tv dan berdiri dari sofa namun tidak mengikuti langkah kekasihnya. Setelah selesai mengotak-atik pemutar musik dan melakukan apapun yang harus dilakukan di sana, Gouenji pun kembali menghampiri Kazemaru.

Musik pun perlahan mulai mengalun bersamaan dengan tangan sang pemuda tan yang terulur ke arah pasangannya.

Kazemaru mengerjap ketika melihat uluran tangan Gouenji. Sejujurnya, dia tidak mengerti maksud uluran tangan kekasihnya itu. Apakah Gouenji mengajaknya untuk berdansa? Tapi...

Kazemaru mendengarkan musik yang masih mengalun. Dia mengeryit.

Musik yang saat ini terdengar tidak seperti lagu dansa. Musiknya terdengar begitu berderap, walau ada sedikit kesan melankolis di dalam sana.

Kazemaru memandang pasangannya ragu. Gouenji tersenyum tipis, tapi masih tetap mengulurkan tangannya. Meyakinkan Kazemaru bahwa semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Kazemaru menyerah. Dengan sebuah desahan berat, akhirnya Kazemaru menyambut tangan milik Gouenji.

Gouenji kembali tersenyum tipis ketika Kazemaru—akhirnya— menerima uluran tangannya. Lalu, dengan sebuah gerakan efisien, dia menarik Kazemaru hingga dada mereka saling bersentuhan. Tangan pemuda tan itu kemudian melingkar di pinggang Kazemaru, menariknya mendekat, dan Kazemaru balas melingkarkan tangannya di leher Gouenji.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba saja musik berubah menjadi lebih syahdu. Alunan suara biola terdengar begitu menonjol kemudian menyatu dengan berbagai suara lain. Membentuk sebuah musik yang mirip seperti permainan orkestra di sebuah pesta dansa.

Gouenji menuntun Kazemaru untuk melangkah membuat gerakan yang anggun namun mantap, mengimbangi musik yang terus mengalun syahdu, melankolis namun memiliki tempo yang sedikit cepat.

Suara merdu pria muncul dan Gouenji pun ikut membuka mulutnya, menyaingi keindahan suara maskulin pria itu.

_Rasen ni meguri maiochiru hanabira_

_ikudo to naku sakihokori toki o shirusu_

_sasayakikawasu awai tsubomi tachi wa_

_omou iro o saguriau..._

_Tada anata no mederu hana ni naritai_

_mezame no asa to tomo ni shirasu sadame de mo ii_

_Kaeranu hibi mukuwarenu negai_

_kakaekomu urei moteamasu junjou_

_ai o motome yasashisa o motome kibishisa o motome_

_kurikaeshi hito wa kizu o motomeru..._

Kazemaru mendapati dirinya terkesiap saat mendengar suara Gouenji masuk ke dalam indera pendengarnya.

Kazemaru dari awal memang menyadari jika suara penyanyi asli yang menyanyikan lagu ini sangat merdu hingga sukses membuatnya menggumamkan apresiasi dalam hati.

Namun, suara Gouenji ternyata juga tak kalah membuatnya hanyut. Maksudnya dengan suaranya yang rendah dan berat khas laki-laki dan terkesan sangat maskulin, Gouenji masih sanggup menyamai vokal penyanyi aslinya. Bahkan ada beberapa bagian di mana si penyanyi melantunkan lirik lagunya dengan tempo cepat dan Gouenji bisa dengan lancar menyanyikan setiap lirik dengan vokalisasi sempurna tanpa menemukan kesulitan apalagi kehabisan nafas.

Kazemaru benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak kagum dengan kepiawaian kekasihnya. Dan, yah, bisa dibilang saat ini Kazemaru lebih memfokuskan diri untuk mendengar suara Gouenji ketimbang si penyanyi asli.

Nah, siapa sangka seorang Gouenji Shuuya ternyata punya suara yang sanggup membuat Kazemaru hanyut begitu saja?

Musik masih mengalun merdu. Kaki kedua pasangan itu tetap melangkah. Mereka terus berdansa dan hanyut dalam suasana yang tiba-tiba saja berubah syahdu.

Kazemaru membiarkan Gouenji menuntun langkahnya. Bergerak lalu berputar dengan anggun sesuai alunan musik.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Gouenji bisa berdansa?

_Kureyuku machi ni afuredasu myoujou_

_hatenaki sora ikusen no hikari tsumugu_

_na mo naki hoshi no shitatakasa akogare_

_kawaku mune ni kizamikomu_

_Tada anata no mederu tsuki ni naritai_

_anata no nemuru yoru o tomoshitsuzukete itai_

_Haseru omoi tachikirenu madoi_

_me o sorasu mirai wasurerarenu namida..._

_yume o motome kotowari o motome utagai o motome_

_kurikaeshi hito wa kodoku motomeru..._

Kemudian Gouenji mendorong tubuh Kazemaru, membuat sebuah jarak sebagai pemisah hanya untuk kembali menarik tubuh Kazemaru ke dalam pelukannya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Kazemaru dalam sebuah ciuman yang basah.

Kazemaru sempat terdiam beberapa saat—dia terlalu terkejut dengan semua kejutan yang diberikan Gouenji hari ini.

Pertama, Gouenji menyanyi.

Kedua, Gouenji mengajaknya berdansa.

Ketiga, Gouenji menciumnya saat dansa mereka belum berakhir dan musik masih tetap berputar!

Dewa, Kazemaru benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diri Gouenji. Apa semalam dia habis mengonsumsi sesuatu yang kelewat manis hingga dia bisa melakukan sesuatu-yang-sangat-bukan-Gouenji seperti ini? Entahlah.

Tapi meski heran dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, Kazemaru menyukainya. Sungguh.

Kazemaru menautkan jemarinya di belakang kepala kekasihnya, memperdalam ciuman antar keduanya.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil yang mereka beri seolah mengirimkan sebuah pesan tersirat yang diterima dengan baik oleh masing-masing.

_Aku mencintaimu...  
_

_Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku...  
_

_Aku sangat mencintaimu...  
_

_Akan kulakukan apapun agar bisa tetap bersamamu...  
_

_Aku mencintaimu!  
_

_Oh, demi apapun, jangan pernah kau berani meninggalkan aku...  
_

_Jangan pernah biarkan aku terlihat menyedihkan seperti orang yang ada di dalam lagu ini!  
_

_Jangan pernah!_

Gerakan sederhana yang semula hanya menempelkan bibir, tiap detiknya mulai menjadi lebih agresif dan posesif. Mulut keduanya membasuh lembut satu sama lain. Lidah mereka saling berkaitan, ikut berdansa seperti tubuh mereka, dan bertarung dalam sebuah pertikaian yang tak pernah mempedulikan pemenang.

Untuk sesaat, cuma musik yang terdengar mengalun di antara mereka. Kazemaru kini mengerti mengapa Gouenji berani menciumnya meski tahu jika lagu belum berakhir. Itu pasti karena saat ini ada jeda yang cukup panjang di mana sang penyanyi berhenti menembangkan lagu dan membiarkan musik mengambilalih semuanya.

Dasar licik.

Kazemaru mengerang tertahan saat tangan Gouenji menyelinap ke balik pakaiannya dan mulai menyusur setiap sisi tulang belakangnya panjang dan tajam. Kadang erangan pemuda bermata cokelat itu terdengar makin keras kala Gouenji, seakan telah menghafal setiap peta tubuh Kazemaru, menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di tubuhnya dengan sangat piawai.

Kesal, Kazemaru pun menggigit bibir bawah kekasihnya. Memberinya hukuman karena telah berani membuat Kazemaru mengeluarkan erangan tertahan. Kazemaru paling tidak suka jika pasangannya mencuri _start_.

Seakan tidak mempedulikan hukuman dari pasangannya, tangan Gouenji tetap bergerak di punggung Kazemaru. Berjalan, meneliti, menyisir, dan memuja setiap susunan ruas tulang yang ada di sana. Dan Kazemaru kembali mendapati dirinya menggumamkan apresiasi dalam bentuk erangan.

Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu tempo musik terdengar melambat, seolah mengikuti desiran darah serta detak jantung pasangan itu, tempo musiknya kembali bergerak semakin cepat.

Gouenji mengalihkan ciumannya pada pipi dan rahang Kazemaru lalu berhenti di bagian leher, melakukan sesuatu yang mampu membuat Kazemaru mengeluarkan erangan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Kazemaru meremas kencang pundak Gouenji, berusaha mempertahankan seluruh kewarasan yang masih tersisa pada dirinya.

Untungnya, sebelum semua kewarasan Kazemaru habis terkikis, Gouenji mulai melepaskan ciumannya dari leher Kazemaru. Yah, walaupun dia sempat terlebih dahulu memberi sebuah kecupan kupu-kupu di atas bekas kemerahan di leher jenjang Kazemaru. Sebuah mahakarya yang hanya boleh dibuat oleh satu seniman; dirinya.

Setelah kembali menegakkan dirinya dan mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia perlukan, pemuda tan itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_Fubuku yuki no gotoku shiroku aritai_

_anata no tadoru michi ni fukaku furitsumoritai..._

Kazemaru kembali merasakan Gouenji menuntunnya untuk melangkah. Melanjutkan dansa yang sempat terhenti selama beberapa saat.

Lagi, dia mendapati dirinya hanyut. Dalam suara Gouenji, dalam alunan musik yang begitu sempurna, dalam suasana yang begitu melankolis, maupun dalam dansa mereka.

_Kaeranu hibi mukuwarenu negai_

_kakaekomu urei moteamasu junjou..._

_ai o motome yasashisa o motome kibishisa o motome_

_kurikaeshi hitori samayou_

Langkah Kazemaru terhenti. Bukan karena dia mau menghentikan dansa begitu saja, tapi karena punggungnya kini sudah membentur tembok. Pemuda pemilik iris cokelat itu mengerjap. Sejak kapan ia sudah berada di pojok ruangan?

Kazemaru mengerjap untuk kedua kalinya saat Gouenji malah semakin memepet dirinya ke dinding. Dia mendongak, hendak memprotes, namun terhenti begitu pasangannya itu menaruh kedua tangannya di atas pipinya, kemudian membuat kening mereka saling menempel.

Kazemaru menutup mata saat kening mereka saling menempel dan membuatnya bisa merasakan hangat desah nafas Gouenji yang terpapar tepat di wajahnya.

Musik kembali terdengar melambat, selambat waktu yang saat ini berjalan di antara mereka.

Tanpa memisahkan kening mereka, Gouenji kembali membuka mulutnya dan menyanyi. Suara pemuda tan itu berubah syahdu.

_Taeru yori mo ataeau yori mo_

_uso ni mi o makase itsuwari ni oboreru_

_mawaritsuzukeru jounen no wana_

_kizuna motome kurikaeshi hito wa inori tsugunau..._

Dan musik kembali pada tempo sebelumnya. Cepat, melankolis, indah. Setelah itu, musik benar-benar mengambilalih semuanya sampai akhir.

Tidak ada suara si penyanyi pria. Semua lirik sudah ia bawakan.

Tidak ada suara langkah kaki yang ringan dan teratur. Dansa Kazemaru dan Gouenji sudah terhenti semenjak ia sudah terpojok di dinding.

Tidak ada suara Gouenji. Dia sudah berhenti bernyanyi dan mengalihkan bibirnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain; mencium bibir pasangan tersayangnya.

Yah, satu-satunya yang masih berada di sana hanyalah musik yang mengalun merdu.

* * *

**[ Okay, looks like those two finally have their own moment. Let's get out of here~ ]  
**

* * *

Yeah, selesai!

Err... Is it too much cliche? That must be, yes. "orz

Maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepet atau apa dan banyak kekurangan. Ini fic yang selesai dalam waktu 2 jam, jadi... Mohon dimaklumi. #ditimpuk

Uuuh! Padahal saya mau ngasih yang pol-polan buat pasangan ini, tapinya kali ini saya masih belum bisa nulis secara maksimal. #sobsob

Tapi, sudikah kalian mereview fic ini?

**Review will release me from this damn freakin' writer's block!** OuO


End file.
